1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-on switch in which a dome-like movable contact is inverted as a result of a depressing operation to make electrical conduction, and more particularly to a two-step push-on switch into which two or upper and lower movable contacts are incorporated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a push-on switch of this kind, the upper movable contact is placed in an accommodating portion of a body, and fixed by attaching a frame having a window hole at the middle to an upper face of the body via a cover sheet covering the accommodating portion and exerting also a function of dust proof, and pressing the cover sheet from the upper side. On the other hand, the lower movable contact is placed in the accommodating portion of the body and under the upper movable contact, and fixed by bonding and holding the whole outer peripheral edge portion by an annular adhesive sheet having a through hole in the middle, to the body, whereby a top of an inflated portion is exposed to be contactable to the upper movable contact in the upper side. Such a conventional push-on switch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2003-7167.